Te retrouver enfin
by CaroSaki-sama
Summary: 7 ans après l'attaque de Tenrojima, les meilleurs mages de Fairy Tail sont toujours portés disparus : leur retour est l'occasion pour certains mages de faire un point sur leurs sentiments.     Attention Lemon au chapitre 2
1. Après 7 ans

Hello everybody ! Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire Ohayô Minasan ^^

Me revoici, moi CaroSaki-sama, pour une nouvelle fiction … Je ne devais pas l'écrire aussi vite mais ma meilleure amie ayant passé une mauvaise journée j'ai mis le turbo et je l'ai pondue le jour même ) Du coup comme c'est ma super-correctrice-fan-de-yaoi je peux vous la faire lire dès maintenant (bande de veinards franchement !) …

Cette fois-ci je m'attaque à un couple un peu moins courant issu de Fairy Tail : Grey et Léon … En fait je les adore : et pour cause, comment ne pas aimer deux types absolument magnifiques qui passent leur temps à poil … Franchement, faudrait être folle pour dire le contraire, donc voilà comme je trouve qu'il y a pas assez de fic sur eux, j'ai décidé d'écrire un two shoot sur ce couple !

A vrai dire, je suis en plein trip Fairy Tail : chaque vendredi je me jette sur le nouveau chapitre (et le dimanche c'est l'épisode qui y passe) … j'ai même dénié les regarder en français (mais honnêtement, les voix japonaises sont justes extra !... Je conseille fortement de les regarder au moins en vostfr !) …

Enfin voilà, laissez-moi éclairer ceux qui ne seraient pas autant au courant que moi : dans les nouveaux chapitres, les membres les plus forts de Fairy Tail réapparaissent après 7 ans d'absence (rappelons qu'ils ont été attaqués par le dragon Acnologia sur l'île Tenro *ou Tenrojima pour ceux qui préfèrent )* lors de l'examen pour devenir mage de rang S). Les autres guildes (dont Lamia Scale) ont aidé les autres membres de Fairy Tail à retrouver leurs compagnons … à présent, j'espère que vous allez aimer ma fic …

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas … mais on peut féliciter (et même acclamer dans mon cas) Hiro Mashima-sama pour avoir la formidable et génialissime idée de créer Fairy Tail pour notre plus grand plaisir 3

Et en lisant cette fic, si vous pouviez avoir une petite pensée de condoléance pour tous ceux qui ont le Bac Blanc d'Histoire-Géo demain (et celui de Français après) … *je reviendrais de ma tombe rien que pour poster la fin* )

Profitez ! ^^

**Te retrouver enfin …**

Chapitre 1 : Après 7 ans …

«Monte avec moi !

- Hein ?

- Monte avec moi c'est tout !»

Non la moto … Fais attention, tout va exploser !

«Du calme ! Si on se concentre, on peut y arriver !»

Comme au bon vieux temps, lorsque Ul nous faisait courir à travers les montagnes neigeuse et qu'aucun vent aussi froid soit-il ne pouvait nous arrêter. Collés, l'un contre l'autre, torse nu : ton corps a-t-il toujours été aussi beau ? Depuis quand ta peau est-elle si douce ?

Jamais je ne pourrais te l'avouer, mais te retrouver aujourd'hui me rend vraiment heureux : lorsque j'ai appris que tu faisais partie de la coalition des guildes officielles je me suis imposé. Evidemment tu n'en sais rien : après tout, à notre arrivée j'ai feint l'ignorance pour que ma joie ne puisse se lire … Sherry se doute peut-être de quelque chose ? Non impossible ! Personne ne peut voir ce qui se cache derrière mon masque : même si à présent j'ai intégré une guilde, tu resteras à jamais mon seul compagnon et toi seul pourrait réussir à lire dans mon cœur … je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser mais...j'ai peur que tu ne puisses accepter mes sentiments et que notre amitié soit brisée. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas lire le dégout qui s'installerait dans tes yeux au moment même où mes bras t'enlaceraient. Je ne briserais pas notre relation, jamais et encore moins aujourd'hui … alors que je viens à peine de te retrouver.

«Écoute-moi …»

Ta nuque est si proche de ma bouche, j'aimerais pouvoir la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser … sans jamais m'arrêter … mais c'est impossible.

«Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !»

Ne t'inquiète pas Grey, je m'occuperais de lui : je ferais tout pour t'aider, mais ça tu n'en as pas encore conscience.

Ça y est : c'est le moment … VAS-Y GREY ! FINIS-LE …

«Il ne pourra jamais m'atteindre …

- Il le fera … Quand les membres de Fairy Tail essaient d'accomplir une mission qui leur tient à cœur, rien NE PEUT PLUS LES ARRÊTER !

…

- On l'a fait Léon !

- NOOOON ! JE NE SUIS PAS ENCORE MORT !»

Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il encore debout ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? … Jamais, jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit faire du mal à Grey devant mes yeux …

« !»

…..

«WOUAAAAAAAAH ! Kuso … Encore ce maudit rêve …»

Léon Vastia venait de s'éveiller en sueur … son souffle était court et rapide. Il se redressa et alla jusqu'au lavabo pour boire. Il passa ensuite de l'eau sur son visage pour se rafraîchir et reprendre ses esprits.

«Je devrais arrêter de penser à cette coalition : je sais qu'il n'est pas mort mais … ça fait déjà 7 ans qu'il a disparu. Est-ce que tout espoir est vraiment perdu ?»

…..

Léon venait d'entrer dans la guilde de Lamia Scale quand Jura s'approcha de lui.

«Aujourd'hui est un jour important. J'ai appris que Blue Pegasus avait finalement trouvé des informations sur la position de l'île Tenro : des mages de Fairy Tail sont partis vérifier …

- Et ... il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas, Jura-sama ?

- En effet … Les recherches ont porté leur fruit … Les mages de Fairy Tail sont enfin de retour au grand complet !», répondit Jura d'un air détaché.

Léon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'avait toujours su, il avait toujours senti la présence de son condisciple. Il l'avait attendu si longtemps : à présent, la seule chose qu'il voulait était de le revoir : au moins une fois, une simple fois … pouvoir constater de lui-même qu'il allait bien.

«Alors qu'attendons-nous pour aller voir si Fairy Tail est toujours digne de porter ce nom !»

…..

«On dirait que cette guilde est de nouveau agitée.

- Vous ? s'étonna Grey en voyant apparaitre le groupe qu'ils connaissaient bien.

- Lamia Scale ! … oui Lucy avait raison : Jura, Toby, Yuka, Sherry et enfin Léon venaient de faire leur entrée.

Les membres de Fairy Tail était au grand complet, et leurs amis venaient de les rejoindre : il n'y avait aucune meilleure occasion pour faire la fête.

Les tonneaux de vin volaient à travers la guilde … Kana, Makarov et même Jura s'adonnait à un concours de boisson pendant que Romeo montrait ses progrès à Natsu sous les yeux bienveillants de Lucy. Les Raishinju fêtaient le retour de leur cher Laxus : Evergreen se plaignait de l'attitude d'Elfman durant l'épreuve des mages de rang S tandis que Bixlow lui faisait remarquer qu'ils se tenaient la main lorsqu'Acnologia les avait attaqués … « _Ils s'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiment » : merci Happy pour cette contribution _…

Alors que tout le monde s'agitait, Grey se dirigea vers Léon qui semblait alors en pleine réflexion. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui pour observer son air sérieux : l'une de ses mains supportait sa tête, ses yeux fixaient le large, il était comme abattu après un combat éreintant … un combat contre lui-même, un combat pour ne jamais perdre espoir. Grey tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux, afin de réconforter son ancien camarade … mais prenant conscience de son geste il s'arrête aussitôt.

Ayant senti une présence, Léon se retourna et rencontra le regard troublé de son cadet. Ses joues avaient légèrement rougies … il détourna les yeux. Son cœur battait plus fort, plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Léon se redressa vers lui, il approcha son visage du sien …

«Tout va bien ? Tu ne serais pas malade ? …

- N…no…non» bégaya comme il put Grey. Il tourna les talons pour faire demi-tour mais une main attrapa son épaule et le tira en arrière. Sans trop comprendre comment, Grey se retrouva en dehors de sa «nouvelle» guilde. Sa main était enfermée dans celle de Léon qui lui tournait le dos «Je … J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je sais bien que tu viens juste de rentrer et peut-être, même surement, qu'après tu vas me détester mais j'ai pris une décision. Je ne veux plus mentir … me mentir … te mentir.»

Grey n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà il était entrainé dans les rues de la ville. Léon semblait chercher quelque chose … mais quoi. Soudain il s'arrêta. Au bout de quelques minutes, Grey voulait demander à Léon s'il pouvait l'aider mais le temps lui manqua encore une fois : Léon venait d'apercevoir le parc et l'y trainait.

Il le poussa contre le grand arbre qui se tenait au centre du parc. A présent entre l'arbre et son aîné, Grey n'osait plus ni bouger, ni parler … à peine respirer.

«Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose. Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout.»

Léon le regarda intensément, attendant l'approbation de son ami. Celui-ci lui répondit par un vague signe de tête.

«Lorsque Ul a décidé de faire de toi l'un de ses disciples, j'étais vraiment heureux : elle a toujours été mon but. Mais quand tu es arrivé, j'ai réalisé que pendant toutes ces années, même auprès d'elle mon but, j'avais toujours été désespérément seul. Mais avec toi à mes côtés, chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure, un nouveau rêve. Lorsqu'Ul est morte je t'ai haï, haï pour avoir brisé ce rêve : après sa mort, nous n'avions plus aucune raison de rester ensemble. Je devais te quitter pour toujours.

Si j'ai décidé de réveiller Deliora et le tuer s'était pour surpasser Ul mais aussi, je pensais que si je te montrais ma force, tu reviendrais vers moi et qu'enfin nous pourrions être de nouveau ensemble.

Mais j'avais tort, j'en suis conscients. Tu es à Fairy Tail et Fairy Tail est en toi : je ne pourrais jamais faire le poids. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je vais enfin abréger mes douleurs.

Je ne suis pas là pour m'étendre ou pour jouer les guimauves comme mes paroles ont pu le suggérer, mais simplement, je … je voulais te dire que»

Léon reprit une grande inspiration, il regarda fixement Grey, sans vaciller un instant.

«Je t'aime et t'ai toujours aimé. Je ne pourrais jamais rien contre.»

…..

Et voilà le 1er Chapitre … j'ai voulu l'arrêter là pour garder le meilleur pour la fin … ET OUI RASSUREZ-VOUS JE N'AI PAS OUBLIE LE LEMON ! Il arrive au prochain, et dernier chapitre ^^

Il est déjà prêt alors il ne tardera pas à arriver mais là je voulais m'arrêter sur un petit moment d'émotion (*tite larme*) …

Reviews ? Bah oui, vous êtes gentils et gentilles (enfin à mon humble avis, ce serait plus des gentilles ) alors vous allez me laisser une (ou plusieurs ^^) reviews !...

CaroSaki-sama ^^


	2. Enfin ensemble …

Et voilà, comme promis, je sors de ma tombe pour publier la fin )

Pour fêter la fin de cette semaine bien pourrie, je vous offre le second et dernier chapitre de cette fiction sur un de mes couples chéris (Léon et Grey … Vive les hommes, en encore plus quand ils aiment se mettre à poil XD) ! Et voici un lemon, j'espère assez citronné )

Petite dédicace au lycée Hoche qui passe en tête du classement des lycées publics en France (trop fière de nous quand même) même si à mon humble avis, ils ont oublié de prendre en compte la qualité de la cantine (je pense que ça nous baisse un peu) ^^

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours et malheureusement pas … mais on peut applaudir Hiro Mashima-sama pour avoir la formidable et génialissime idée de créer Fairy Tail pour notre plus grand plaisir 3

Et je remercie ma super meilleure amie pour son aide très précieuse ... 3

**Te retrouver enfin …**

Chapitre 2 : Enfin ensemble …

«Je t'aime»

C'était la dernière chose que Grey avait pu entendre … ces trois mots raisonnaient à présent dans tout son corps. Ses jambes semblaient le lâcher : il tomba au sol, glissant contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Il ne bougeait plus. Léon s'accroupit devant lui, il le regardait toujours sans jamais détourner le regard.

«Et bien dis-donc. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre sensible t…

- J'ai pas rêvé : tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais ?» … demanda Grey l'air incrédule, en attrapant le visage de Léon entre ses mains.

Léon voulut sourire mais voyant l'air sérieux qu'arborait son compagnon, il n'en fit rien et se contenta de lui répondre aussi sérieusement que possible : «Oui.»

Sans prévenir, Grey glissa ses mains le long du cou de Léon et enroula ses bras autour de lui … Il l'embrassa passionnément. Devant respirer de nouveau, il délaissa les lèvres de son aîné. Ce dernier le regardait plus que surpris : il pouvait voir Grey assez essoufflé, troublé qui le regardait d'une façon indécente qui aurait fait rougir les plus braves. Léon entreprit alors de renouveler l'expérience et l'embrassa de nouveau comme pour celer une union entre eux deux. Grey rapprocha dangereusement son corps de celui de Léon : par une magie encore inconnue, leurs deux torses étaient déjà nus et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre.

Léon voulut coucher son camarade mais ce dernier, sentant l'herbe fraîche sous son dos, se redressa immédiatement. Il le regardait maintenant d'un air inquiet.

A ce moment, Léon sentit une vague de tristesse plonger en lui : peut-être regrettait-il déjà son acte ? Il allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui …

«Il fait froid ici …» glissa doucement Grey un grand sourire aux lèvres … _c'est celui qui se balade à poil dans les montagnes qui nous dit ça ! Genre on va te croire _…

«Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt aller chez moi ?»

Un sourire illumina leurs visages : Léon souleva Grey pour l'emmener au lieu-dit.

…..

La porte de l'appartement de Grey s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître les deux hommes qui s'embrassaient fougueusement sans relâche comme si aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à abandonner le combat. Refermant la porte de son pied, Léon en profita pour envoyer balader ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il jeta Grey sur le lit avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui. Il allait arracher son pantalon lorsque Grey le retint …

«On devrait peut-être aller se laver avant … lui susurra-t-il d'un air enfantin.

- Comme tu veux. Mais de toute manière, tu n'en auras plus besoin !» répondit diaboliquement Léon.

A prit Grey dans ses bras et l'emporta jusqu'à la salle de bain qui faisait à la chambre.

«Je suis pas un gamin tu sais … ni une princesse.

- Et alors, tu veux vraiment te plaindre maintenant ?»

Léon l'embrassa de nouveau. Il la posa sur le rebord du lavabo tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Grey entreprit alors l'exploration du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Ses mains longèrent d'abords la fine nuque de son compagnon pour ensuite caresser ses clavicules. Ses doigts vinrent ensuite danser le long de ses épaules pour descendre sur ses bras avant de remonter et de s'attaquer au torse sculpté de Léon. Il traçait du bout de ses doigts les formes appétissantes de celui qui se trouvait alors entre ses jambes il ne cessait ses allés et retours, descendant chaque fois un peu plus bas. Léon ne pouvait empêcher de petits gémissements de s'échapper. Grey, arrivé enfin là où il espérait, glissa ses mains sous le pantalon de Léon les posa sur le sexe déjà dur de Léon. Ce dernier, voulant retenir son cri posa sa bouche le long de la nuque généreuse de son cadet et y enfonça tendrement ses dents. Ce fut Grey qui cria le premier : ce n'était pas vraiment de la douleur qu'il ressentait … il avait déjà souffert mais là, cette douleur était empreinte d'amour, de tendresse et de passion … il aimait cette sensation d'unité avec Léon.

Ses mains toujours au chaud entre le caleçon et le pantalon de son futur amant, il décida de retirer ces derniers obstacles à leur union. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dans leur plus simple appareil. Grey se défit de l'étreinte de Léon et se dirigea vers la baignoire : il y monta et alluma l'eau, la laissant couler sur son corps nu. Il tendit sa main vers Léon … ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps et l'attrapa se faisant attirer lui aussi dans la baignoire. Leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, s'électrisant à chaque nouveau contact. Léon saisit le savon qui trainait là et commença à le passer sur la peau de son compagnon : malgré l'eau chaude qui y coulait, sa peau frissonnait sous ses mains. Il le passa sur ses bras, le long de son dos avant de glisser sur ses cuisses en de longs va-et-vient toujours plus proches de son entre-jambe. Sa peau était douce sous les mains puissante de Léon, Grey semblait si fragile : on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se briser au moindre mouvement brusque.

Ce fut alors que Grey décida de reprendre le contrôle : il saisit les mains de Léon qui s'était approchées dangereusement d'une zone déjà très sensible et attrapa à son tour le savon avec lequel il refit le même manège que son camarade. Cependant, arrivé à son entre-jambe, constatant l'excitation débordante de son aîné, Grey jeta le savon au fond de la baignoire et se glissa entre les jambes de Léon avant de prendre en bouche sa virilité. Il oublia les préliminaires et la prise entièrement, entreprenant de longs mouvements de succion. Léon ne put s'empêcher de gémir : il ne pouvait plus contenir son plaisir. Ses mains passaient dans les cheveux bruns qui glissaient le long de ses doigts. Se sentant au bord de l'extase, il saisit la tête de Grey pour l'arrêter … «Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais le faire sans toi !» … Grey passa sa langue le long de ses lèvres lorsque celles de Léon vinrent s'y coller.

«Je pense que tu es assez propre maintenant …» soupira Léon ne pouvant plus retenir son désir grandissant, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Il se redressa et tira Grey vers lui … sans s'en apercevoir, Grey était de nouveau au creux de ses bras … Il le souleva pour le faire sortir de la baignoire, atteignit une serviette et l'y enroula. Grey se retrouva alors sur l'épaule de Léon qui le transportait jusqu'à son lit …

Le plus jeune fut propulsé de façon assez violente sur le lit. Léon se positionna sur ses hanches avant de saisir ses poignets qu'il serra comme pour le maintenir de force …

«Je ne compte pas m'enfuir tu sais …

- Peu importe ! C'est à moi de m'amuser maintenant …» répondit Léon laissant échapper un petit rictus diabolique.

Léon se pencha vers le visage de son cadet, dont il lécha les lèvres déjà gonflées par leurs échanges. Il passa ensuite sa langue le long de son cou avant de remonter pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il ne délaissa aucune partie de son visage de baisers, puis se concentra de nouveau sur sa bouche : il mordillait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. De légers gémissements de douleur et de plaisir se mêlaient alors. Il relâcha enfin les poignets de Grey, qui en profita pour passer ses bras derrière le cou de Léon pour approfondir leurs baisers. Se furent ensuite au tour de ses jambes de s'enrouler autour du corps sculpté de Léon.

Ensemble ils avaient bravé les pires tempêtes mais aujourd'hui la chaleur de leurs corps avait atteint une température insoutenable pour eux et ils leur semblaient que le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était de continuer leur ébat jusqu'à leur libération.

Grey sentait une douleur envahir son bas ventre … son visage se crispait sous la souffrance. Léon remarqua la détresse de son amant et entama de le soulager : il saisit la virilité de Grey et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Le cadet commença à se détendre grâce au plaisir que lui procurait Léon, qui se traduisait par des cris de plus en plus forts. Grey s'agitait pour accentuer ce plaisir : une vague de jouissance inondait son corps, le plongeant dans une volupté sans nom. Le mouvement de ses hanches se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

Léon n'y tenait plus, il lâcha le membre de Grey qui montra son désaccord en mordant la bouche de son compagnon. Cependant, Léon glissa alors quelques-uns de ses doigts dans la bouche de son amant qui les suça avec application. Une fois bien humidifiés, il en inséra un dans l'intimité de Grey : un petit cri s'échappa de ce dernier. Il regarda Léon d'un air désarçonné, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait : son corps se cambrait sous cette sensation nouvelle où la douleur et le désir s'unissaient. Néanmoins, Léon continua à remuer son doigt en Grey, et toucha enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis quelques minutes : au contact de sa prostate, Grey poussa un cri encore plus puissant que précédemment. Cette fois-ci ce fut un regard empli de luxure qui se posa sur Léon : ce dernier recommença alors son geste encore et encore. Puis il inséra encore un doigt et débuta un mouvement de cisaillement enfin un dernier doigt vint rejoindre ses camarades qui cherchaient de nouveau le point sensible de Grey.

Léon retira ses doigts … Grey poussa un soupir de désaccords. Cependant, son intimité ne fut pas désertée très longtemps : en effet, quelques secondes après, Léon s'était positionné entre les jambes écartées de Grey. Il passa sa main sur son visage avant de redescendre le long de son torse et d'attraper ses hanches : enfin, il pénétra Grey dans un élan sauvage. Les gémissements de Grey se firent plus forts, mais aussi plus courts et coupés : la gêne qu'il aurait pu ressentir ne fut que passion, plaisir, volupté et sensualité.

Enfin, enfin ils ne faisaient plus qu'un : c'était comme l'aboutissement d'une vie, l'accomplissement de leur plus grand rêve … même si évidemment aucun n'oserait jamais se l'avouer.

Tous deux remuaient leurs bassins en cadence pour intensifier leur jouissance : ils étaient submergés par leurs émotions. Ne pensant plus à rien, hormis le corps de l'autre qui se trouvait entre leurs cuisses, entre leurs bras ils ne cessaient de s'agiter …

Léon saisit une nouvelle fois le membre dressé de Grey et commença à le masturber avec insistance : bientôt ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble …

Léon s'allongea sur Grey, mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas : ses jambes étaient toujours aussi serrées autour de la taille de son amant. Sa respiration était rapide et son cœur battait la chamade mais pour l'instant la seule chose qu'il désirait était de rester contre celui qu'il aimait. Il resserra son étreinte en passant ses bras derrière la nuque de son aîné, jouant avec ses cheveux aciers. Léon redressa sa tête et embrassa une nouvelle fois Grey avant de se retirer, laissant ainsi s'échapper sa semence de l'antre chaude et rougie de Grey.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent l'un auprès de l'autre … l'un dans les bras de l'autre …

…..

Et voilà, c'est fini : oui je sais déjà … Vous auriez aimé que ça dure plus longtemps je sais, je vous manque déjà … Non ? Bon bah tant pis, j'aurais essayé au moins, c'est déjà ça )

Mais quand même ….. ALORS ? ALORS ? Vous avez aimez ? C'était bien ?

Allez s'il vous plaît (*regard de chien battu*) … laissez-moi de reviews 3 J'adore ça ^^

CaroSaki-sama ^^


End file.
